Sandy
by anny385
Summary: Tony goes to New York to help out after Hurricane Sandy.


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Since Tony is from New York I thought that Tony could help with the clean up effort after Hurricane Sandy. I'm not sure if Long Island was damaged in the storm though.

Sandy

Anthony DiNozzo stared at the death and destruction that Hurricane Sandy had made of the towns near and in New York. It looked as a bomb had blew up and everything was littered around, but it was the wrath of Hurricane Sandy and everything in her way was thrown about. He knew what he had to do. He remembered that he had spent some time with one of the staff in New York while his parents were drunk, or in a particularly in a bad mood. She did what she could to help him before and after his Mom died. She and her husband were very nice and he often still kept in touch with them. They had no children and sometimes they took care of him like he was their own. They made sure that he was loved and well cared for.

Tony walked into headquarters and sat down at his desk. He took a leave of absence paper and filled it out. He watched as Gibbs came in and nod towards him and Tony nodded back. When Gibbs sat down Tony got up and grabbed the paper and gave it to Gibbs. He looked at it and looked up at Tony.

"Why do you want to take time off?"

"Have you seen the destruction in New York because of Sandy?"

"Yes."

"I want to help. I was born in New York and need to help."

Gibbs smiled as he signed the paper and put it in a file and watched as Tony went back to his desk. He was proud of Tony for wanting to help. People brought the clown and frat boy mask, but in reality Tony was really a good guy. He could tease you and drive you insane, but he was always there for you. He shook his head and watched as Tony sat down and started his report. Tony was leaving tomorrow and they still had to close the case today.

He watched as the rest of the team came in and start their computers ready to finish their reports too. He watched as Tony was the first to finish his report and put it on his desk and hen the others followed. Gibbs looked them over and then got up to go to The Director. When he was finished he came back down and sat behind his desk.

"We're on cold cases. The Director is giving us some time off because of the back to back cases."

The next day Tony had his bag packed and he went towards his car. He was going with a group that was also going with a group from the Red Cross. He had called around the day before and so he going with them. Tony parked his car and grabbed his bag going into the building where the other helpers were standing. He introduced himself and talked to a few people while waiting.

He stood there amongst the debris and looked around. The images on the TV didn't come close to what he was seeing live. He sighed and turned to the others and watched their emotions as they saw what was going on. He turned and went towards the tent to go see what his assignment was.

He started picked up pieces of debris of wood, paper, clothes that were damaged and other things. There were a few homes still standing, but not much. He was working non-stop for an hour with another volunteer next to him when he felt a presence behind him.

"Tony?"

Tony turned and looked at the man and woman he knew by sight. "Mr. and Mrs. Madison." He said as he smiled and hugged the couple.

"Tony you are allowed to call us by our names."

"I know. How are you doing?"

"We are hanging on. Our house was over there. They pointed to the almost destroyed house."

"You moved?" He didn't remember them living here when he went home with them as a child.

"Yes, we did."

Tony helped with their house for a bit. They couldn't go inside until someone said it was okay, but he could help with the outside.

It had been a week and the officials said it was okay for Nathan and Brenda could go inside and Tony helped them get some of their things together. He was still helping out in the same neighborhood and when he was contacted by going to the Red Cross tent and so he followed them home again. It really wasn't their home anymore.

It was almost time for him to leave and so he turned to the couple. "It's almost time for me to leave. I want you to come with me. I know it will take a long time for everything to be what it once was. I want you come and live with me. I have two rooms in my apartment and you can have the extra room.

"Tony we can't impose."

"You are not imposing. I want to help you. You've helped me when I was a child. Let me help you like you helped me."

"Thank you."

It was a couple of days later that they went back to DC. Tony and the Madison's got into the car and he headed back to his apartment, but before that Tony took them shopping. Tony brought them clothes and other things. He picked up groceries.

"I want to pay for something."

"You are my guest. You don't have to pay for anything."

"At least let me cook."

Tony smiled and nodded towards Brenda. "Okay, you can do that. I never have time to cook and get takeout."

"You can't live on take out, dear boy." Brenda said. "I will make you good food."

"I know. I still remember you cooking for me when I was a kid."

They all headed towards the apartment and led them up to the apartment. They put the groceries away and Tony led them to the extra bedroom. He took out towels and sat them on the bed.

"Thank you Tony for helping us."

"You're Welcome. You guys can stay as long as you want. I want my home to be yours."

Tony had rented them a car, so they wouldn't be stuck in the apartment.

On Monday he came back to work and sat down powering up his computer and watched as Gibbs stopped in front of his desk.

"I'm proud of you, Tony. You did good."

Tony smiled. "Thank you, Boss. I even found a couple that was on staff with my parents and they helped me as a child. They are living at my apartment right now."

"Good job, Anthony." Gibbs said as he continued on to his desk.

McGee and Ziva came out of the elevator and went towards their own desks.

"So what did you do on your time off? Did you go drinking and go out with women?" Asked Ziva

"No."

"Then what did you do?" Asked McGee.

"Nothing, McNosy." Tony smiled and turned to his computer.

"Come on what did you do?" Once again McGee asked.

"Quit talking and get to work." Gibbs said as he started at the two Agents grilling Tony.

Both of them went towards their own desks and started a new day.

The End


End file.
